


The Three Words

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Heart-to-Heart Conversations in the Bunker [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felicity's POV, Heartache, Inconvenient Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another important conversation in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: I don't know why I am doing this. I really want to write happy Olicity. Their epic reunion. But when I actually get down to it, it's only pain and angst. I hope that when I finally do write about their reunion, it would be truly EPIC. Just like their real reunion on screen =))))
> 
> P.S. This is my first attempt at writing from Felicity's POV. So, please, let me know what you think. After all, I don't write for myself, my dear friends. It's all for you =))))

 

A small fact

One small fact.

Or more likely – one small phrase.

Three words.

Eight letters.

 

She has been waiting for them.

From the moment everything fell apart and went to hell.

 

She saw the glimpses of it, of that _**feeling**_ , in his eyes. In his posture. In his only accidental and awkward touches.

 

But then all traces of that feeling were gone, replaced with stubborn acceptance and resignation.

 

So, one day it just jumps out of her mouth without permission:

 

“ _You never even apologized. Not even once”_

 

His startled, shocked eyes snap to hers.

 

He shifts uncomfortably, dropping his gaze back to the files, scattered on the conference table before him.

 

She also squirms in her seat opposite him.

 

_**I am sorry.** _

 

And then it hits her. The sudden realization almost makes her double in pain.

 

“ _You are not”_ she whispers.

 

“ _You never said it because you are not sorry”_

 

Dread washes over her and, when she realizes, _**sees**_ , that there is no protest from his side, it crashes upon her like a tidal wave.

 

But she is not angry with him. She is not insulted. Her pride is not hurt. Her own acceptance and resignation settle somewhere deep in her bones.

 

“ _At least now I know my place in your life”_

 

She says it without reproach. Only with a hint of sadness and finality.

 

His whole body jerks at her words. His face twists with confusion, pain and, finally, protest.

 

But she doesn't let him speak.

 

“ _It's okay, Oliver. I understand. And it doesn't make you a bad person. If anything, it only shows what an amazing father you are. It's in your blood. And I really hope you will have a chance to actually **be** a father. One day”_

 

“ _Does it mean then that you will forgive me? One day?”_ he whispers oh so brokenly.

 

“ _What?...”_ she croaks out.

 

“ _If you want me to have this one day, if you truly wish me to have a family like this, you will have to give it to me. Because the only children I've ever imagined having were ours”_

 

It's too much. And it crashes her. She cannot bear hearing him say things like this but at the same time seeing him so blindly and stubbornly certain about the rightness of his decisions. He still thinks he did the right thing. Because he still believes he had no other choice.

 

Tears threaten to choke her.

 

That is why she almost jumps from her seat and blindly runs to the elevator. She just needs to get away from him. As far away as possible.

 

And when she stumbles into the elevator, she is not sure if it's her imagination, her wishful thinking, her own voice, screaming in her head, or it's really him saying after her:

 

“ _ **I am sorry”**_

 


End file.
